wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Witkin
Daniel Witkin is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed 20 posts before becoming inactive. His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Daniel Witkin Nickname: Dan Race: Human Age: 20 Gender: Male Occupation: Military Medic Birthplace: USA/California/Los Angeles Current Location: New Zealand Family Relations: Family who lives in US (to many to write) Weapon: M-16 A2 HBAR Rifle, knife Other Items Owned: A medicine bag/back sack, military headset, sunglasses BACKGROUND Personality: He is a kind person but has been threw rough changes, likes doing medicine and invent unknown things. Often on lookout for news and is strong in body and skill, hates vampires and dislikes lycans for many reasons. He is a clever person and often is there to help, is a good leader and are most respected. Handling children is often his problems as he does not own much experience in it, glad to help others and love mechanic stuff. Detailed History: Daniel is an American citizen as he was born in Los Angeles, California. There he was raised by his parents until the age of 10 were his parents ended up dead in a car accident, he himself was in the car as it happened but was miracle not harmed. From there his grandparents took care of him and lived a life of depression because of what had happened, many times he had wanted to kill himself but was held back by friends and family. He sonly after started to hang out with people that was not good for him and went more into the culture of Goths, it made him come to trouble as the gang wanted him to do illegal things but always easily escaped from it. His grandparents was not able to hold him back and after time he was showed into the world of magic were vampires and lycans excited. The gang he held with wanted all to turn into vampires and therefore he went along, as they became vampire wannabes and went on missions..one after one turned to vampires but himself always had a feeling against it. As he watched and went along he started regretting what he had gone into, he was now 16 and understood more about the world then he once had. Having him to become immortal and living of blood would not be good he believed but still held with them, from the start he had joined he and the gang had got tattoos of the house they had ended into and would show others were they belonged. He knew that if he gave up what he was into, the others would follow and kill him. With caution he went but around the age of 18 he got called into the military and saw this as an excuse to get away, quick as possible he joined and started learning medicine within the military of US. There he learned living as a real grown human and earned many abilities as he went on, but danger was still not over. Vampires from his old gang was after him as they had noticed what had happened, they would not rest until he was cached but till then he stayed hidden and tried not to be discovered with the help of the military. Currently as the wars with the vampires had started across the US and the truth about them had been told, he went along with his military legion on mission to keep New Zealand safe from treats but also to contain a new base under control as war had broken out in their own country. Fears:'''Death, afterlife, vampires, losing friends and family. '''Strengths: Skills within medicine, muscles, friendship, discovering unknown stuff, leader characteristics. Weaknesses:'''Not knowing things, children, trusting, evil. '''Likes: medicine, weapons, friends, family, trusted people, cars, street racing. Dislikes: vampires, lycans, other evil, wars, battles, death, wounds, suffering, control freaks, selfish people. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look banner and avatar Clothing: mostly military clothing, sometimes military helmet or hat, military boots, at vacation mostly normal cloths. Build:'''strong and tall. '''Marks/Scars: a few scars all over from wounds in battle and other things. Category:characters Category:Humans